The Cancer Prevention and Control Program (CPCP) is a productive and interactive multi-disciplinary team of 19 investigators, including 17 Full and two Associate Qunior mentored) Members drawn from 7 academic departments. The goal of the CPCP is to conduct innovative and high impact research in childhood cancer prevention and control through an integrated program encompassing outcomes and intervention research. Using institutional and national CPCP-led research resources consisting of the St. Jude Lifetime (SJLIFE) cohort, the Childhood Cancer Survivor Study (CCSS) cohort, and the St. Jude Consortium for Pediatric Intervention Research (CPIR), program members are conducting cancer survivorship-based research to describe the occurrence and pathogenesis of physiological and psychological long-term outcomes associated with the diagnosis and treatment of cancer during childhood and adolescence. A central theme of the CPCP is to translate findings from clinical and observational research into clinical practice or intervention trials designed to prevent or ameliorate the acute and long-term morbidity of treatment and improve quality of life. To. this end, the Program is organized around three principal areas of Research Emphasis: (1) Identification of High-Risk Groups and Insights into the Mechanisms of Treatment-related Outcomes. (2) Translation of Observational Research into Clinical Practice. (3) Translation of Observational Research into Intervention Trials Insights The CPCP relies heavily upon the Cancer Center's Biostatistics, Molecular Therapeutic Clinical Trials, and Hartwell Center shared resources. CPCP members are actively engaged in numerous protocol-specific collaborations with other Cancer Center programs. The CPCP membership is supported by $8.0 million in cancer-related funding ($7.9 million peer-reviewed; $0.1 million non-peer reviewed) and has published 406 papers of which 27% (n=110/406) were intraprogrammatic and 26% (n=104/406) were interprogrammatic.